1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to packing materials and, more particularly, to a machine and method for making paper dunnage.
2. Related Art
Voids between an item and the carton or container in which it is shipped are commonly filled with a dunnage material to cushion the item and prevent it from shifting about within the carton during shipment. Fill materials include loose fill packing materials, plastic bubble wrap, air-filled bags, expandable foam, and crumpled paper. Bubble wrap and expanded foam are difficult to recycle and create environmental problems if disposed of. Crumpled paper is relatively easy to recycle, but the machines for forming it can be economically infeasible for small businesses or individuals.